Lithographic methods are conventionally employed for manufacturing miniaturized structures and components. The miniaturized components and structures include, for example, integrated circuits, liquid crystal elements, micromechanical components and the like. Patterns, respectively structures, predefined on a mask (reticle) can be imaged to a radiation sensitive substrate, such as, for example, a wafer having a radiation sensitive layer (resist), via imaging optics of a projection exposure system. The exposed radiation sensitive layer can be subsequently developed, and the exposed or unexposed regions of the radiation sensitive layer can be detached from the underlying wafer. At the detached regions, the surface of the wafer can be accessible for subsequent process steps, while the undetached regions can be protected from the subsequent process steps. The subsequent process steps include, for example, etching, oxidizing, implanting, depositing additional layers and the like.
Often, the smallest structure size which can be manufactured in such a lithography method is characterized by the generally known formula k*λ/NA, where NA is the image side numerical aperture of the imaging optics, λ is the light wavelength used for imaging, and k is a parameter given by the process.